svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Krukan
Av Luigi Pirandello OCKSÅ OLIVSKÖRDEN VAR god det året. De gamla träden var nu liksom förra året tunga av oliver, trots att dimma och fukt hade skadat blomningen. Zirafa, som hade gott om olivträd på sin gård Primosoles höjder, hade förutsett att de fem gamla glaserade lerkrukorna, som han hade i källaren, inte skulle räcka för att rymma all olja från den nya skörden. I god tid hade han beställt en kruka i Santo Stefano di Camastra där de tillverkades. Den gick till brösthöjd och var vackert bukig och ståtlig. Över de andra fem krukorna skulle den nya bli abbedissan. Han hade till och med råkat i gräl med tegelbrukspatron om den här krukan, men det skall vi bara inte tala om. Och fanns det någon som inte don Loffet Zirafa grälade med? Om det så gällde en liten sten som föll från gårdsmuren eller bara ett halmstrå; för varenda småsak gormade han om att de skulle sadla mulan åt honom, för han skulle till staden för att anmäla saken. Genom alla utgifter för dokument och stämplar och honorar till advokaterna, genom att stämma än den ene än den andre hade han på så vis halvt ruinerat sig. Det sades att hans juridiske rådgivare, som var trött på att se honom inställa sig två eller tre gånger i veckan, hade skänkt honom en liten bok som liknade en psalmbok. Det var lagboken - för att han själv skulle bry sin hjärna med att leta reda på den juridiska grunden till de tvister han ville väcka åtal i. Förr brukade alla som han hade något otalt med driva med honom och ropa: — Sadla mulan! Nu blev det i stället: — Hämta lagboken! Och don Lollò svarade: — Det kan ni ge er på. Och jag ska fälla er allihop, era fähundar! Den nya krukan, som köpts för fyra onza ( Onza - gammalt sicilianskt myntslag. Övers. Anm.), placerades tills vidare i förvaringsrummet för druvor; man hade ännu inte berett plats för den i källaren. Det var riktigt synd att se den stå i den där hålan, som var unken av ojäst vin, och den skarpa, råa lukt som ruvar i utrymmen utan luft och ljus. För två dagar sedan hade man börjat slå ned oliverna och don Lollò rusade fram och tillbaka alldeles vild i synen. Han visste inte vilka han först och främst skulle hålla ett vakande öga på; skördearbetarna eller muldrivarna, vilka hade kommit med mulorna lastade med gödsel till nästa säsongs bönodling. Han svor som en borstbindare och hotade att skjuta än den ene än den andre om så bara en enda oliv saknades. Det var nästan så att han hade räknat dem allihop, en efter en, på träden. Och så gällde det att se till så att varje gödselhög blev exakt lika stor som de andra. Med vit hatt, i bara skjortärmarna och med skjortan uppknäppt långt ner på bröstet sprang han med uppretad min och drypande av svett fram och tillbaka. Han rullade med sina vargliknande ögon, rev sig ilsket i skäggstubben som var så uppkäftig att den nästan växte ut igen medan han rakade sig. Vid slutet av den tredje dagen, när tre av bönderna som skördat oliver gick ner i förvaringsrummet för att ställa ifrån sig stegar och käppar, tvärstannade de. De stirrade på den nya, vackra krukan. Den var kluven i två delar, som om någon med ett enkelt snitt hade skurit av krukans mage. — Titta! Titta! — Vem kan ha gjort det? — Å, mamma mia! Och hur ska don Lollò ta det? Så synd på den nya krukan! Den ene, som var mest uppskrämd av alla, föreslog att de genast skulle stänga dörren igen och gå därifrån utan ett ljud. Stegarna och käpparna kunde de ställa utanför, de kunde luta dem mot muren. Men den andre sade: — Är ni galna? Göra så med don Lollò? Då skulle han kunna tro att det var vi som hade sönder den. Stå kvar där ni står! Han gick ut ur förvaringsrummet, kupade händerna framför munnen och ropade: — Don Lollò! Å, don Lollòoo! Där stod han, nedanför slänten tillsammans med gödselbärarna. Som vanligt gestikulerade han vilt. Då och då råkade han stöta till sin vita hatt och ibland kom den så galet att den fastnade bak på nacken eller långt nere över ögonen. På himlen slocknade skymningens sista eldar och mot friden som sänkte sig över landskapet kontrasterade denne ständigt uppretade mans gester. — Don Lollò! Å, don Lollòoo! När han kom upp och fick syn på förödelsen verkade det som om han var nära att bli galen. Först for han ut mot de tre männen. En tog han tag om nacken på, pressade upp mot väggen och skrek: — Vid heliga Guds moder, den ska ni få betala för! Då de andra, som såg alldeles förskräckta ut och var jordiga i ansiktet, höll fast honom, vände han sitt raseri mot sig själv, kastade hatten på marken och rev sig i skäggstubben. Han stampade med fötterna i marken och ylade på samma sätt som om han sörjde en släkting som hade dött — Den nya krukan! En kruka för fyra onza. Den var inte ens tagen i bruk! Han ville veta vem som hade haft sönder den. Kunde den kanske ha gått sönder av sig själv? Men när? Och hur? Man kunde inte se några märken av våld. Den kanske var sprucken redan i fabriken? Nej, inte! Den klingade ju som en kyrkklocka. Så snart bönderna såg att det första raseriet runnit av honom försökte de få honom att lugna sig. Man kunde laga krukan. Och den hade ju inte gått i tusen bitar, bara i två. En duktig krukmakare skulle kunna sätta ihop den igen, den skulle bli som ny! De skulle skicka bud efter farbror Dima Licasi. Han hade uppfunnit ett klister vars hemlighet han ängsligt behöll för sig själv, ett klister som inte ens hammarslag rådde på om man väl fått det att fästa. Om don Lollò ville skulle farbror Dima komma dagen därpå i gryningen och ett tu tre, så skulle krukan bli bättre än någonsin. Don Lollò skakade på huvudet åt de där förslagen; det var ingen idé; det fanns inget att göra. Till slut lät han sig dock övertygas, och dagen därpå infann sig farbror Dima Licasi punktligt i gryningen, med verktygskorgen på ryggen. Han var en krokig gamling, som med sina fördärvade och knotiga leder liknade rotstocken på ett gammalt arabiskt olivträd. Man fick dra orden ur honom med tång. Det vilade en högdragenhet, eller en sorgsenhet, över den där vanställda kroppen, eller också var han modfälld över att ingen hade förstånd att sätta värde på hans förtjänster som ännu icke patenterad uppfinnare. Han ville låta fakta tala, farbror Dima Licasi. Och så var han tvungen att titta både framför och bakom sig, så att ingen rövade hans hemlighet. — Visa mig det där klistret! var det första don Lollò sade, efter att misstroget ha mönstrat honom en lång stund. Farbror Dima skakade värdigt på huvudet. — Det får ni se då jag sätter i gång. — Men kan det bli bra? Farbror Dima satte ner korgen på marken och plockade fram en nött och hoprullad näsduk. Sakta, sakta började han veckla ut den inför allas nyfikna, uppmärksamma blickar, och till slut fick han fram ett par glasögon med trasiga bågar och skälmar som hölls ihop av ett snöre. Han suckade och de andra brast i skratt. Farbror Dima brydde sig inte om det; han torkade av händerna innan han tog upp glasögonen och satte dem på sig. Sedan började han med stort allvar undersöka krukan, som släpats upp på gårdens tröskplats. — Det kommer att bli bra, sade han. — Men det går inte med bara det där klistret, sade Zirafa. Den måste sys också, med ståltråd, satte han upp som villkor. — Jag går min väg, sade farbror Dima tvärt, reste sig och satte korgen på ryggen igen. Don Lollò grep honom i armen. — Vart? Vad tar ni er till, min gode man? Vad är det här för Karl den Store-fasoner? Förbannade klåpare! Åsna! Jag ska ha olja i den, har jag tänkt, och oljan sipprar ut om inte krukan är tät. Laga en milslång spricka med bara klister? Den ska sys också. Klister och ståltråd. Det är jag som bestämmer. Farbror Dima slöt ögonen, knep ihop munnen och skakade på huvudet. Sådana var de, alla! Han nekades nöjet att utföra ett rent och snyggt arbete enligt konstens alla regler och att visa ett prov på klistrets verkan. — Om krukan inte på nytt klingar som en kyrkklocka... — Jag hör ingenting, avbröt don Lollò. Den ska sys. Jag betalar klister och ståltråd. Hur mycket blir jag skyldig? — Om man bara tar klistret... — Satan också, en sån envis djävel! utropade Zirafa. Vad sa jag? Jag sa att den ska sys. Vi får komma överens om priset när arbetet är klart — jag har ingen tid att spilla på er. Och han gick i väg för att hålla ett vakande öga på sina arbetskarlar. Farbror Dima skred till verket så ilsken att han kunde spricka. Hans ilska och förtrytelse tilltog för varje hål han borrade i krukan och den lösa delen, hålen som ståltråden skulle löpa igenom. Slamret av borren ackompanjerades av hans grymtningar, som efterhand hördes allt oftare och blev alltmer högljudda. Hans ansikte blev allt grönare av galla och ögonen lyste allt vassare av harm. När detta första moment var slutfört, kastade han ilsket borren i korgen och satte den lösa delen tätt intill krukan, för att se efter att hålen satt på lika långt avstånd och stämde överens sinsemellan. Sedan klippte han med tången så många bitar av ståltråden han behövde till stygnen och bad en av bönderna om hjälp. — Upp med hakan, farbror Dima, sade bonden, då han såg hans uppretade ansiktsuttryck. Farbror Dima höjde handen i en irriterad gest. Han öppnade bleckburken med klistret, höjde det mot skyn, som för att offra det åt Gud, eftersom nu inte människorna ville erkänna dess förtjänster. Sedan smetade han på det med fingrarna, allt i ett svep, längs brottytan på krukan och på den lösa delen. Han tog tången och ståltrådsbitarna som han hade gjort i ordning, kröp in i krukan öppna mage och sade åt bonden att sätta ihop den lösa delen med resten av krukan, så som han själv nyss hade gjort. Innan han började med ståltråden ropade han till bonden inifrån krukan: — Dra! Dra allt vad du orkar! Ser du att den inte lossnar! Förbannad vare den som inte tror på det! Slå på den, slå! Visst klingar den som en kyrkklocka också med mig här inne? Gå du, gå och säg det till din husbonde! — Det tjänar ingenting till att sätta sig upp emot överheten, suckade bonden. Sätt i ståltråden, gör det! Farbror Dima satte i gång med att dra varje ståltrådsbit genom hålen, ett på var sida om lagningen. Med tången snodde han ihop de båda ändarna. Det tog en timme att sätta dit alla. Han svettades som en fontän inne i krukan. Medan han arbetade beklagade han sitt olyckliga öde. Bonden där utanför tröstade honom så gott han kunde. — Nu får du hjälpa mig ut, sade slutligen farbror Dima. Men lika vid som krukan var kring magen, lika trång var den i halsen. Det hade farbror Dima i sin ilska inte tänkt på. Nu försökte han om och om igen, men kunde inte på något sätt ta sig ur den. Och i stället för att hjälpa honom stod bonden där och vred sig av skratt. Han var instängd! Instängd i krukan som han själv hade lagat. Och nu - det fanns inget annat sätt - nu fick man än en gång och för alltid slå sönder krukan för att få ut honom. Vid skratten och ropen dök don Lollò upp. Där inne i krukan rasade farbror Dima som ett ursinnigt vilddjur. — Släpp ut mig! vrålade han. För Guds skull, jag vill ut! Nu! Hjälp mig! Don Lollò blev stående som bedövad. Han kunde inte tro att det var sant. — Men hur då? Där inne? Har han sytt in sig? Han gick fram till krukan och skrek åt den gamle: — Hjälp? Och hur skulle jag kunna hjälpa er? Hur har ni burit er åt, gubbskrälle? Borde ni inte först ha tagit mått? Kom igen, försök! Ut med en arm... så där! Och huvudet... upp... nej, sakta! Va! Ner... vänta! Inte så! Ner, ner... Men hur bar ni er åt? Och krukan, hur ska det bli med den? Lugn! Lugn! Lugn! Han sade åt de andra att hålla sig lugna, precis som om det var de och inte han som höll på att förlora fattningen. — Jag blir galen! Lugn! Det här var ett nytt fall... Mulan! Han knackade med knogarna mot krukan. Den klingade verkligen som en kyrkklocka. — Vackert! Den är som ny igen... Vänta! sade han till fången. — Spring och sadla mulan åt mig! beordrade han bonden. Han rev sig i pannan med bägge händerna och fortsatte för sig själv: — Men se bara vad jag råkar ut för! Detta är ingen kruka! Detta är ett djävulens redskap! Still! Stå still! Och han skyndade sig att ta tag i krukan, i vilken farbror Dima kastade sig hit och dit som ett djur i bur. — Det här var ett nytt fall, käre vän, som advokaten bör klara ut. Jag ser ingen annan råd. Mulan! Mulan! Jag ger mig i väg och kommer tillbaka, ha tålamod! Det ligger i ert eget intresse... Tyst nu! Lugn! Jag ska ta hand om det här. Och först av allt, ska jag göra rätt för mig och ge er vad jag är skyldig. Så där, jag betalar er för arbetet. Fem lire. Räcker det? — Jag vill inget ha! skrek farbror Dima. Jag vill ut! — Var så god och kliv ut. Men under tiden betalar jag. Här, fem lire. Han tog fram pengarna ur västfickan och släppte ner dem i krukan. Sedan frågade han artigt: — Har ni ätit frukost? Fram med bröd och pålägg, genast! Vill ni inte ha? Så släng det åt hundarna då! Jag har erbjudit er, det räcker. Han beordrade dem att ge farbror Dima frukost, steg upp i sadeln och gav sig i galopp av mot staden. Den som såg honom kunde tro att han skulle lägga in sig på dårhus, så många och underliga gester hade han för sig. Som tur var behövde han inte sitta länge i väntrummet hos advokaten. Däremot fick han, då han hade lagt fram fallet för advokaten, vänta en bra stund på att denne skulle sluta skratta. Han blev förnärmad. — Ursäkta, men vad är det som är så roligt? Ja, ni kan skratta, ni som inte lider någon skada. Det är min kruka. Men advokaten fortsatte skratta och ville att han skulle berätta om fallet en gång till, om hur det hade gått till, bara för att han skulle få skratta ännu mer. Inuti? Hade han sytt in sig? Och han, don Lollò, vad var det han ville? Hå... ha... hålla kvar honom där inne.., ha ha ha... hi hi ha... hålla kvar honom där inne för att inte gå miste om krukan? — Måste jag förlora den? frågade Zirafa med knutna nävar. Svedan och värken då? — Men vet ni vad detta kallas? sade slutligen advokaten. Det kallas olaga frihetsberövande. — Frihetsberövande? Och vem är det som berövar honom friheten? utropade Zirafa. Det är han själv som berövar sig den! Är det kanske mitt fel? Då förklarade advokaten för honom att det här var fråga om två olika fall. Han, don Lollò, skulle å sin sida genast släppa ut fången, för att inte behöva stå till svars för olaga frihetsberövande. Krukmakaren skulle å sin sida svara för den skada som han förorsakat genom sin oduglighet eller tanklöshet. — Å! Zirafa andades ut. Han ska alltså betala krukan! — Sakta i backarna! påpekade advokaten. Inte som om den vore ny, tänk efter nu! — Och varför inte det? — Men snälla ni, den var ju trasig! — Trasig? Nej, min herre. Nu är den lagad. Bättre än lagad, det säger han själv. Och om jag nu slår sönder den en gång till kommer jag aldrig att kunna få den lagad igen. Krukan går förlorad, herr advokat! Advokaten sade att don Lollò skulle tänka på det; vad han skulle göra var att få krukmakaren att betala så mycket som krukan var värd i det skick den nu befann sig. — Låt honom alltså först värdera den själv, rådde han honom. — Tusen tack, sade don Lollò och gav sig av i galopp. När han kom tillbaka framemot kvällen, fann han alla dagsverkarna festande runt den bebodda krukan. Till och med gårdvaren deltog skällande och hoppande i festen. Farbror Dima hade lugnat ned sig, inte helt och hållet, men också han hade så smått börjat uppskatta sitt underliga äventyr och skrattade åt det med de sorgsnas olyckliga uppsluppenhet. Zirafa viftade undan alla och böjde sig fram för att titta ner i krukan. — Å! Har du det bra där? — Finfint! Svalt och skönt, svarade farbror Dima. Bättre än hemma hos mig. — Det var trevligt att höra. Under tiden kan jag tala om för dig att den här krukan som ny kostade mig fyra onza. Vad tror du att den skulle kunna kosta nu? — Med mig här inuti? frågade farbror Dima. Bönderna skrattade. — Tystnad! röt Zirafa. Det finns två alternativ: antingen duger ditt klister något till eller också duger det inget till. Om det inte duger något till är du en skojare. Om det duger något till, så bör krukan, som den nu är, ha ett pris. Vilket? Värdera den du. Farbror Dima tog sig en funderare, sedan sade han: — Jag svarar att om ni hade låtit mig laga den enbart med klistret, som jag ville, så skulle för det första inte jag befinna mig här inne och krukan hade mer eller mindre varit lika mycket värd som förut. Men nu då den blivit så här förstörd... med den här sömmen som jag var tvungen att sy här inifrån... Tja, hur mycket kan den vara värd? En tredjedel av det ursprungliga värdet, mer eller mindre. — En tredjedel? frågade Zirafa. — Mer eller mindre, ja. — Bra, sade don Lollò, stå vid ditt ord då och ge mig en tredjedel. — Va? sade farbror Dima, som om han inte förstått. — Jag slår sönder krukan för att släppa ut dig, svarade don Lollò, och du — så sa advokaten — du betalar så mycket du har värderat den till: en tredjedel av ursprungsvärdet. — Jag...? Skulle jag betala? flinade farbror Dima. Jag tror ers höghet behagar skämta. Här inne tänker jag stanna tills jag ruttnar. Med lite besvär fick han upp sin gamla sura pipa ur fickan, tände den och började röka. Röken blåste han ut genom krukans hals. Don Lollò blev snopen. Denna möjlighet, att farbror Dima nu inte Längre ville komma ut ur krukan, hade varken han eller advokaten förutsett. Och hur skulle man nu lösa detta? "Mulan!", tänkte han just befalla en gång till, men så kom han att tänka på att det redan var kväll. — Jaså, på det viset, sade han. Du vill bosätta dig i min kruka? Alla här är vittnen! För att slippa betala den vill han inte komma ut, fastän jag är redo att slå sönder den! Men eftersom han vill stanna kvar där stämmer jag honom i morgon för olaga intrång och för att han hindrar mig från att använda krukan. Farbror Dima blåste ut ännu en munfull rök, sedan svarade han Lugnt: — Nej, min herre. Jag hindrar er inte från något. Tror ni jag sitter här för nöjes skull? Släpp ut mig, så går jag gärna min väg. Men betala... kommer aldrig på fråga, herrn. Don Lollò fick ett raseriutbrott, höjde en fot för att ge krukan en spark, men ångrade sig. Darrande grep han tag i krukan med båda händerna och skakade den. — Ser ni vilket klister? sade farbror Dima. — En sån plåga! röt Zirafa. Vem är det som har begått felet, jag eller du? Är det kanske jag som ska betala? Måtte du dö av hunger där inne! Då får vi se vem som vinner. Så gick han sin väg, men tänkte inte på de fem lirena som han hade kastat ner i krukan på morgonen. För dessa tänkte farbror Dima till att börja med ordna en fest tillsammans med bönderna. På grund av den här underliga händelsen hade de dröjt sig kvar sent och skulle stanna kvar och tillbringa natten ute i det fria, på tröskplatsen. En gick i väg för att göra inköpen på en vinstuga i närheten. Det var nästan lika ljust som på dagen, så underligt starkt var månskenet. Don Lollò, som hade gått och lagt sig, blev väckt mitt i natten av ett helvetiskt oväsen. Han gick fram till balkongfönstret, tittade ut på tröskplatsen och fick i månskenet syn på mängder av djävlar: de fulla bönderna som hand i hand dansade runt krukan. Där inuti skrålade farbror Dima för full hals. Den här gången kunde han inte lägga band på sig, don Lollò; som en rasande tjur rusade han ut och innan någon hann hejda honom stötte han till krukan så att den föll på sidan. Åtföljd av de fulla böndernas skrattsalvor rullade den i väg, stötte till slut mot ett olivträd och brast. Farbror Dima hade vunnit. Källa: Krukan och andra berättelser från Italien, Niloë Klassikerförlaget 1991. Översättning: Catharina Wallström. Kategori:Luigi Pirandello Kategori:Humor